ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crash Bandicoot Movie
The Crash Bandicoot Movie is a live-action/CGI adventure comedy film based on the Crash Bandicoot games from Activision and Universal Interactive. It was directed by Robert Zemeckis and produced by Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company. It was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and was set to release in Summer 2025. The final Crash Bandicoot film. ='Cast'= Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (voiced by Vincent Martella in mixed styles of Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn, both live-action and animated sequences)- The Redeemed Speedster Hero of Central Coast Australia and The Real World Main Male Protagonist of the Film *Georgia Turnbull (voiced by Alyson Stoner in style of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, both live-action and animated sequences) - Brodie's Love-Interest, The Heroine of Intelligence and The Real World Main Female Protagonist of the Film *Crash Bandicoot (voiced by Mitchel Musso in style of Jeremy Johnson as adult and Tara Strong in style of Young Ben Tennyson as child) - The Hero Brother Bandicoot and The Second Main Protagonist of the Film *Aku-Aku (voiced by Jeremy Irons in mixed styles of Scar and Alfred Pennyworth) - Crash's Side, The Golden Mask and The Supporting Protagonist of the Film *Coco Bandicoot (voiced by Chrtina Vee in style of Ladybug as adult and Montserrat Hernandez in style of Young Gwen Tennyson as child) - Crash's Sister, Crash's Side and The Sister Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot (voiced by Patrick Warburton in style of Kronk) - Crash's Big Brother, Crash's Side and The Big Strong Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot (voiced by Ashley Tisdale in style of Candace Flynn) - Crash's Love-Interest, Crash's Side, The Girlfriend Bandicoot and The Main Deuteragonist of the Film *Fake Crash / Trash Bandicoot (voiced by Jesse McCartney in style of Roxas) - Crash's Clone Friend, Crash's Side and The Twin Brother Bandicoot *Pasadena O'Possum (voiced by Kelly Hu in style of Stacy Hirano) - Coco and Tawna's Best Friend, Crash's Side, The Possum and The Secondary Deuteragonist of the Film *Polar (voiced by Jeremy Shada in style of Finn the Human) - Crash's Pet, Penta Penguin's Best Friend, Crash's Side and The Little Polar Bear *Pura (voiced by Haley Joel Osment in style of Sora) - Coco's Pet, Crash's Side and The Little Orange Tiger *Penta Penguin (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in style of Daffy Duck) - Crash's Side, Polar's Best Friend and The Blue Penguin *Ebenezer Von Clutch (voiced by Tom Kane in style of Yoda) - Crash's Side and The Cyborg Anti-Heroes *Scott Anthony Buchanan (voiced by Ben Affleck in style of Batman, both live-action and animated sequences) - Brodie's Father, The Vengeful Hero of Central Coast Australia and The Real World Main Antihero of the Film *Dr. Neo Cortex (voiced by Matt Lanter in style of Anakin Skywalker) - Crash's Adoptive Father, Crash's Side, Nina's Uncle, The Mad Scientist and The Tritagonist of the Film *Nina Cortex (voiced by Kazumi Evans in style of Adagio Dazzle) - Crash's Side, Neo Cortex's Niece and The Academy Scientist *Dr. N. Gin (voiced by Corey Burton reprising his role from Crash Bandicoot series) - Crash's Side, Cortex's Henchman and The Rocket Scientist *Tiny Tiger (voiced by John DiMaggio reprising his role from Crash Bandicoot series) - Crash's Side, Cortex's Henchman and The Big Sabre Toothed Tiger *Dingodile (voiced by Fred Tatasciore reprising his role from Crash Bandicoot series) - Crash's Side, Cortex's Henchman and The Dingo-Crocodile *Dr. Nitrus Brio (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Magento) - Crash's Side, Cortex's Partner, The Electric Scientist and The Tetertagonist of the Film *Koala Kong (voiced by Tim Allen in style of Buzz Lightyear) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman and The Big Koala Bear *Rilla Roo (voiced by Steven Blum in style of Wolverine) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman and The Gorilla-Kangaroo *Papu-Papu (voiced by Tom Hiddleston in style of Loki) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman and The Native Tribe Leader *Komodo Joe (voiced by Mark Hamill in mixed styles of Luke Skywalker and The Joker) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman, Moe's Brother and The Tall Komodo *Komodo Moe (voiced by Harrison Ford in mixed styles of Han Solo, Rick Deckard and Indiana Jones) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman, Joe's Brother and The Tall Komodo *Ripper Roo (voiced by Frank Welker in style of Abu) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman and The Hyena-Kangaroo *Pinstripe Potoroo (voiced by Jess Harnell repising his role from Crash Bandicoot series) - Crash's Side, Brio's Henchman and The Potoroo *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch in style of Doctor Strange) - Crash's Side and The Clock Scientist and The Pentagonist of the Film *Uka-Uka (voiced by Ben Mendelsohn in mixed styles of Nolan Sorrento and Orson Krennic) - Aku-Aku's Twin Brother and The Black Mask *N-Trance (voiced by David Spade in style of Kuzco) - Crash's Side, N. Tropy's Henchman and The Hypnotist *Nitrous Oxide (voiced by Jeff Bergman in style of The Joker) - Crash's Side, N. Tropy's Henchman and The Green Alien *Zam (voiced by Rob Paulsen in style of Chief) - Crash's Side, N. Oxide's Henchman and The Dog Alien *Zem (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in mixed styles of Hulk and Solomon Grundy) - Crash's Side, N. Oxide's Henchman and The Gassy Burp Alien *Velo (voiced by Josh Keaton in mixed styles of The Flash and Green Lantern) - Crash's Side, N. Oxide's Henchman and The Teenage Alien Villains *Male Bearminator (voiced by Kevin Conroy in style of Batman) - The Male Cyborg Polar Bear and The Main Antagonist of the Film *Female Bearminator (voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl) - Bearminator's Henchwoman, The Female Cyborg Polar Bear and The Secondary Antagonist of the Film *Prototype of Fake Crash (voiced by Hugh Jackman in style of Wolverine) - Fake Crash's Archenemy, The Doppelganger Bandicoot and The Tertiary Antagonist of the Film Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Amblin Entertainment